Examples of optical recording or reproduction apparatuses are CD or DVD players and recorders equipped by means of an optical scanning device, a so-called pick-up, to read data from an optical recording medium, a compact disk—abbreviated to CD—or a digital versatile disk—abbreviated to DVD—or to write data to the recording medium. By means of a track regulating circuit, the pick-up is guided such that the light beam—a laser beam—that reads the data of an optical recording medium or writes data to the optical recording medium is guided along the data tracks of the optical recording medium. By means of a focus regulating circuit, the laser beam is focused onto the optical recording medium or a data carrier plane of the optical recording medium and, if appropriate, a further regulating circuit is provided for perpendicularly orienting the laser beam onto the recording medium. The generic term servo regulating circuit is customary for regulating circuits of this type. Digital servo regulating circuits are preferably used in recording or reproduction apparatuses for optical recording media. A regulating deviation that occurs as an analog signal is digitized by means of an analog-to-digital converter, processed digitally and an actuating signal for reducing the regulating deviation is provided by means of a digital-to-analog converter, the resolution of which is generally smaller than that of the digitally processed signal. The resolution of the analog-to-digital converter is 16 bits, for example, or, in the case of a smaller resolution, is computed to 16 bits, for example, by oversampling and filters in the digital domain, while the resolution or bit width of the digital-to-analog converter is restricted to 8 bits, for example, generally for reasons of outlay for the digital-to-analog converter. On account of the small resolution of the digital-to-analog converter, the manipulated variable cannot be provided with a resolution or precision that corresponds to the analog regulating deviation. The resolution of an 8-bit digital-to-analog converter is approximately 10-20 μm in the case of tracking. However, the distance between the tracks is only 0.74 μm in the case of DVD and 1.6 μm in the case of CD. The manipulated variable or the actuating signal causes a regulating deviation which the regulator attempts to compensate for within the scope of the dynamic range of the regulating circuit. In the regulating circuit, this leads to an oscillation about the track with a frequency that lies below the transfer frequency of the regulating circuit of 1-2 kHz. Since this frequency is governed by the quantization and changes with the position of the track within the quantization level, it is also referred to as quantization noise. The setting of intermediate values or the averaging of the fluctuation range of the actuating signal is achieved by means of the low-pass filter characteristic of the actuator, which, in this frequency range, is formed exclusively by the mass or inertia of a motor or an actuator. The low-pass filter characteristic of >10 kHz formed by the winding has no influence on the quantization noise. However, the latter advantageously has the effect that, in addition to the deviations caused by disturbance variables, in a manner governed by the quantization noise, the actuator moves about the track center in the region of approximately 10% of the track spacing. In principle, it is possible to eliminate these disadvantages or to increase the resolution or precision of the actuating signal in recording or reproduction apparatuses for optical recording media having relatively high storage density by means of a digital-to-analog converter having a larger bit width. However, in addition to the increased outlay, digital-to-analog converters having a larger bit width also require a larger chip area in the analog region of a circuit, which, however, is disadvantageous particularly for integrated circuits having a high degree of integration.